Blueberry Muffin Bear
'Blueberry Muffin '''is one of Strawberry Shortcake's best friends and deuteragonist of Berry Bitty Adventures. BioEdit Blueberry is intellectual who learns everything from the books she surrounds herself with. She is a book worm. AppearanceEdit Blueberry has blueberry blue fur with blue eyes and yellow eyeshadow. Her blue, straightened hair is yellow worn with a matching headband accent with lavender ribbon and a single blue sphere resembling a blueberry. At times she may pull her hair into short but two ponytails. Her normal attire consists of a pale blue top with blue dot print beneath a light blue bolero held with a blueberry button, a straightened denim-color skirt with sky blue blueberry designs on the lower corner. She also wears a lavender belt, green and white tights, and dark blue flats resembling her headband. During Season 3 and 4, she wears something for casual outings, including a pale blue tank-top lined in lavender with a blue and purple blueberry print, sky blue leggings beneath a blue pleat skirt, purple flats with sky blue accenting and a blueberry on each toe. PersonalityEdit Naturally Blueberry is soft-spoken and reserved, but friendly. She is thoughtful of others and cares greatly, but sometimes may accidentally forget things on occasion, or accidentally hurt someone's feelings or offend them. However, the second she realizes she may have done something she will attempt to fix it in her own way. Mature and wise, Blueberry knows facts about basically everything. She spends so much time surrounded by books that she is always able to recall something she read from one or know exactly where to find the book someone may need. She is very knowledgeable and usually well-mannered, which can sometimes confuse her friends due to her use of big words. She also has a habit of obsessing over things. She is also easily jealous, although this is rarely shown. Despite her downsides, Blueberry will stand up for what is right and never backs down when it comes to keeping peace or uplifting spirits. She never loses sight of her personal morals and voices her opinions often. She doesn't tolerate mistreatment and always tries to help keep her friends in line if they need a reality check. Official Hub ProfileEdit ''Blueberry Muffin is one of Strawberry Shortcake's best friends. She is very smart and loves to read. Sometimes Blueberry Muffin forgets things, but she always remembers to be a true blue friend. Is there anything she loves more than books? Her friends! TalentsEdit Blueberry is known for being one of the smartest people in Berry Bitty Cityand brings her logical ideals to the group. She always knows the facts whenever needed and seems to pick up a new skill pretty quickly. She is reliable and learns a lot of new things from all the reading she does. Blueberry also handles the work when it comes to making guides for the others, including maps, posters for events, layout charts, and so on. She has shown to have a photographic memory and can recall things if she has studied the images enough. She is the only one to understand Mr. Long Face's big, fancy words, as she uses them from time-to-time. RelationsEdit Strawberry ShortcakeEdit Strawberry is one of Blueberry's greatest friends. The two are very close and often go to each other for advice or help. Whenever Blueberry loses her cool, Strawberry is usually the one to set her path straight. Likewise, whenever Strawberry needs help, she will often seek Blueberry. Raspberry TorteEdit Raspberry has few interactions with Blueberry. However, the two are often paired together, be it in a group, certain scenes, or in the background, hinting at a good relationship. Raspberry has a knack for seeing the strengths in others, and is often the first to point them out when Blueberry seems to be acting strange. Aside from that, the two are good friends and would never do anything to hurt the other. Orange BlossomEdit Good friends, due to their similarities. Both are logical, but rather than the book smarts Blueberry is known for, Orange excels in street smarts. They both enjoy organization and have equal views on the treatment of others. However, they differ in their approach to concerns and can let their emotions get the better of them. Plum PuddingEdit Plum is somewhat of a foil to Blueberry. Blueberry likes to think and plan ahead, Plum likes to go with the flow and do whatever she feels like doing. Despite this they rarely ever disagree with each other. Plum never hesitates to speak her thoughts, which can lead to some frustration. However, this can help Blueberry see what others think about her, even if it hurts. Plum is another person who helps Blueberry remain grounded. Lemon MeringueEdit Blueberry helps her keep a level head and in the right place when her emotions get the better of her. Likewise, whenever Blueberry becomes obsessed, the roles reverse. The girls are good friends and they always have each other's best interest in mind. Blueberry respects Lemon's passionate nature and doesn't get in her way unless she feels necessary. It is often Lemon who asks questions that Blueberry will answer without hesitation. Cherry JamEdit Like the other girls, Blueberry treated Cherry like a pop star rather than a friend until realizing this upset Cherry. Cherry became one of Blueberry's best friends and they both learned a lot from each other. At one point, Blueberry grew jealous of Cherry's relationship with Huckleberry, but after learning she wouldn't do this to hurt her, she quickly got over it. They have a close bond, being fans of the Patty Persimmon series. Huckleberry PieEdit Huck and Blueberry are very good friends due to their tastes in literature. It was Blueberry who helped Huck be comfortable with who he is and then Huck also helped her realize this in herself. The two are very similar in manner and their relationship is very symbiotic. They benefit from each others creative ideas and writing styles. The two are practically inseparable and their feelings for each other are deep-rooted, although not on a romantic sense. ScoutyEdit Blueberry's puppy she gains during Season 3. She loves him and tries to teach him knowledgeable, helpful tricks. Sweet Grapes and Sour GrapesEdit At first Sour mocked Blueberry most of the time but she tried ignoring it. Sweet and Blueberry are good friends. Apple DumplinEdit Blueberry always helps Apple whenever she requests it. Since Apple is very hyperactive, Blueberry tries to advise her and be patient. Froggie Edit Blueberry is good friends with Froggie and she acts like a Guardian to him. QuotesEdit * "I've read all one hundred twenty Patty Persimmon's books... or was it one hundred thirty...?" * "No, that's point, fetch Scouty, fetch!" * (As Mr. McSnivels): "Stealing-shmealing, after that peeling!" * (As Patty Persimmon): "Ah ha! You there!" * (Sobbing) ""What a great leader."" TriviaEdit * Blueberry can play the Tambourine and Clarinet. * Blueberry is one of the three Berry girls who normally wears a headband, along with Raspberry and Cherry. * Blueberry's top has quarter sleeves, but in a lot of official art it is common to find her top darker in color, with full sleeves. * Despite being renowned as the smartest of the group, Blueberry's episodes usually play against it or make her appear as though she lacks common sense. * Her favorite snacks are Cranberry Cookies. * Blueberry is the fourth Berry Girl to sing by herself, following Cherry, Strawberry, and Orange. * Starting with Season 2, Blueberry's voice became high-pitched. * Blueberry was a very good singer when she was singing for a commercial. But in "Partners in Crime", it is shown that she sings horribly. ** Although it is possible that she was too stressed out at the time to focus. * Blueberry's appearance and personality is similar to Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno from Sailor Moon. ** Both girls are knowledgeable and enjoy reading. ** Both are generally friendly and polite. ** Both have blue hair and eyes. ** Blue is their theme colors. * Blueberry's voice actress also voices princess Cadance from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and her human counterpart Dean Cadance from My Little Pony: Equestria Girl. ** This makes Blueberry the third Berry Girl with a My Little Pony G4 voice. ** The others being Sweet Grapes, Lemon Meringue, and Plum Pudding. ** Her voice actress is a country singer from One More Girl. * She and Strawberry are the only Berry girls whose names are included in episode titles ("Where oh Where has my Blueberry Gone?", "No Blueberry is an Island") Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Blue Characters Category:Just Dessert Pets Category:Characters who fall asleep on the job Category:Wonder pet Category:Bookworm Pets Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Just Desserts Pets Category:Characters who wear sock and shoes